firefandomcom-20200223-history
East Gwillimbury Emergency Services
History Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. Fire Station 2-4 - 19314 Yonge Street, Holland Landing Built 2002 :Engine 241 - 2008 Spartan Advantage MFD / Rosenbauer (1050/840) (SN#14284) :Tanker 244 - 2011 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Rosenbauer (1050/1500) (SN#15248) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/47032154114/ Aerial 246] - 2018 HME Ahrens-Fox Spectr MFDxl (1750/420/111' rear-mount) (SN#22952) (Ex-demo unit) Fire Station 2-6 - 22 Princess Street, Mount Albert Rebuilt around old station and officially opened September, 2015 :Engine 261 - 2014 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1250/840/20A) (SN#10397) :Tanker 264 - 2015 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Dependable (1050/1500) :Rescue 269 - 2016 Freightliner M2 106 / Dependable (1050/790) Fire Station 2-8 - 1590 Queensville Sideroad, Queensville Rebuilt and officially opened June, 2015 :Engine 281 - 2013 Rosenbauer Commander 3000 R6011 (1250/765/35F) (SN#15541) :Tanker 284 - 2015 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Dependable (1050/1500) :Rescue 289 - 2016 Freightliner M2 106 / Dependable (1050/790) Assignment Unknown :2003 Freightliner FL 80 / Rosenbauer (General) quint (1050/500/65' RK rear-mount) (SN#03MET135) (Ex-Aerial 246) Retired Apparatus :2013 Rosenbauer Commander 3000 R6011 pumper (1250/765/35F) (SN#15540) (Ex-Engine 261) (Caught fire and destroyed Station 2-6, February 2014) :2007 Ford F-550 4x4 / Rosenbauer mini-pumper (420/150/15F) (Destroyed in 2014 station fire) :2005 Freightliner M2 / Rosenbauer pumper/tanker (1050/2100) (SN#1306704) (Destroyed in 2014 station fire) :2005 Freightliner M2 / Rosenbauer heavy rescue (Destroyed in 2014 station fire) :2000 Freightliner FL 80 / 2002 Fort Garry walk-in heavy rescue (SN#M6826) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Aumond) :1998 Freightliner FL 80 / Smeal pumper (1050/700/50F) (SN#891020) (Temporarily loaned from Vaughan Fire and Rescue Service) :1997 Freightliner FL 80 / Superior pumper/tanker (840/1500) (SN#SE 1833) (Traded-in to Dependable Emergency Vehicles, sold to Carling Fire-Rescue) :1997 Freightliner FL 80 / Superior pumper (1050/600) (SN#SE 1832) (sold to Manitoba buyer by Front Line Emergency Vehicles) :1997 Freightliner FL80 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 1834) (Destroyed in 2014 station fire) :1997 Freightliner FL 80 / Fort Garry pumper (840/1000) :1990 International S2574 / Phoenix pumper (840/1300) (SN#89-08-792-241) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Mansfield-et-Pontefract) :1986 Ford C-8000 / Hub pumper (840/800) (SN#1175) :1984 International CO1950B / King pumper (1050/1400) (SN#4028) :1982 GMC Vandura rescue van :1982 Chevrolet / PK Bodies light rescue :1981 International CO1910B / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T81-147) (Sold to Kaministiquia Fire Protection Team) :1980 Dodge cube van rescue (Ex-Vaughan Fire and Rescue Service) :1975 Ford C / Pierreville pumper (840/500) :1973 Ford F / McNaught tanker (250/1500) :1972 Ford C-906 / Thibault pumper (840/600) :1966 Ford C-802 / King tanker (250/1200) (SN#66102) :1961 Fargo 700 / Thibault pumper (625/500) :1958 GMC / Marsh pumper (625/500) :1950 GMC 3 Ton / Bickle pumper External Links East Gwillimbury Emergency Services Department Station Map Category:York Region Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating HME Ahrens-Fox apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:Former operators of Fort Garry apparatus Category:Former operators of Hub apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Phoenix apparatus Category:Former operators of Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of PK Welding apparatus